End of the World
by redeyesrabbits
Summary: Banyak manusia, berbagai latar belakang, berbagai impian. Bukan dengan tangan Tuhan mereka dikumpulkan. Menyisakan satu yang terkuat./Rei and Beth present/First collaboration fic/RnR!/
1. Prologue

Adakah yang tahu kemana perginya semua kewarasan di dunia?

**.**

Hei, kemana semua hati nurani itu pergi?

**.**

**~o0o~**

**Hetalia Axis Powers / Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya **

**~o0o~**

**.**

Semua itu ada di kehampaan

Dunia ini telah tua, telah menuju akhir hidupnya

Semua yang tersisa kan tersiksa oleh datangnya akhir dunia

Kan datang seorang penguasa, yang akan membimbing dunia ini ke kematiannya

**.**

**.**

Sang pencabut nyawa

**.**

Yang akan merenggut semua nyawa di dunia

**.**

Ialah, _Sang Penguasa_

**.**

**.**

Bukan malaikat, bukan makhluk yang disucikan

Melainkan seorang manusia, makhluk yang paling rendah

Yang hanya bisa meninggikan martabatnya

Tanpa memandang dirinya

Yang tak pernah tahu, bahwa dirinya tak istimewa

Tapi, memandang dirinya istimewa. Dirinya segalanya. Karena dirinyalah semua ada

Tak pernah tahu, bahwa ia hanyalah-

**.**

**.**

-Sampah

**.**

Sampah yang tak berguna

**.**

Sampah yang akan membuat dunia ini tiada

**.**

**.**

**~o0o~**

**End of the World**

**A Hetalia-Axis Powers Fanfiction**

by

**redeyesrabbits**

**~o0o~**

**.**

**.**

Akan muncul-

**.**

-_Sang Penguasa_

* * *

**Bacot place's start!**

**Beth:** *speechless*

**Rei: **...

**Beth: **Demi popok Merlin.. OH MAI! ITU KAMU YANG BIKIN REI?UWOOOH! *heboh sendiri*. Hauh hauh, demi Slytherin, aku aja gak bisa bikin kayak ginian. Mamaaa.

**Rei**: Aku bukan mamamu. Dan iya aku yang bikin, bentar kok.

**Beth**: Sini, sini, tukeran otak.

**Rei**: Gak mau.

**Beth**: Yaudah. *pundung*. Oke, sesi pundung selesai. Jadi, ini adalah fict kami berdua yang pertama. Cara mengerjakannya mungkin berbeda dengan akun kolab lain yang saling bertukar pikiran (kalau bertukar pikiran, berarti saya sama Rei selalu kolab di dua fict saya). Kami mengerjakan fict ini secara spontan. Tidak ada dari kami yang tahu plotnya bagaimana, karakter utamanya siapa, _genre_nya apa. Seru loh, jadi gak bosen gitu~

**Rei: **Jadi, prolog ini saya yang nulis, lalu untuk chapter satu bakalan ditulis ama Beth, dan selanjutnya saya. Terus begitu, bergantian.

**Beth: **Ehm, kayaknya bacotannya jadi lebih panjang dari ceritanya, jadi sudahi saja semua ini.

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1: Finalists

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers / Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warning: **Alternative Reality. Miss-typo. OOC. BL. Swearing. Berhubung ini AR, maklumilah penyebutan merek #dikunyah. Perpindahan centric.

**Summary: **Banyak manusia, berbagai latar belakang, berbagai impian. Bukan dengan tangan Tuhan mereka dikumpulkan. Menyisakan satu yang terkuat.

**Don't like? DON'T READ!**

Angin musim gugur membelai lembut. Rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan bertambah berantakan ketika angin meyentuhnya. Membuat sensasi menggelitik pada pipinya yang bersemu.

Musim gugur telah tiba.

Dia masih mengenakan mantel hijaunya yang biasa. Tali pada pinggang diikat kencang agar rasa dingin tidak menelisik sampai dalam. Sisa simpul itu berkibar mengikuti arah angin yang kencang. Bagian bawah mantelnya juga berkibar karena tidak ada yang menahan. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya yang telanjang ke dalam sakunya, mencari kehangatan di musim gugur yang kejam. Sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu dekil yang warna aslinya tertutup debu itu berjalan kembali. Menentang angin yang bertiup semakin kencang membuat daun-daun kemerahan berguguran sesekali.

Mata beriris hijau itu sesekali mengamati sekeliling. Memperhatikan dedaunan kemerahan yang telah miskin krolofil. Dedaunan kemerahan yang lemah dan dapat terlepas dari ranting kapanpun jika angin sepoi menerpa. Terbang mengikuti angin yang akan membawanya. Lalu jatuh di atas tanah, berkumpul dengan daun-daun lain dan membusuk menjadi humus yang menyuburkan tanah. Penyapu jalanan masih saja telaten membereskan dedaunan dengan garpu besar mereka. Sesekali jika tidak sigap, daun-daun yang telah terkumpul itu akan terbang ditiup angin kencang.

Zamrud kembali berputar, berfokus pada jalanan di depannya. Trotoar yang ramai karena berbagai orang yang berlalu lalang. Tergesa tanpa saling menyapa. Kaki menyilang tangkas. Berkejaran dengan waktu yang tak akan pernah menunggu. Masing-masing dengan kesibukan sendiri. Dengan kehidupan mereka sendiri. Seorang gelandang mengais tempat sampah, mencari sisa-sisa makan sebelum gelap. Lalu lalang orang tak ada yang menghiraukannya. Bahkan terkadang melemparkan pandangan rendah padanya. Tak ada yang saling peduli.

Dunia memang semakin tua.

Tapi tak ada yang peduli.

Dunia fana ini akan segera hancur di tangan Sang Penguasa. Sang Penguasa yang akan membersihkan semua manusia-manusia sampah. Sang Penguasa yang hanya segelintir orang mempercayainya.

Dia termasuk orang yang percaya.

.

.

**End of the World**

**A Hetalia-Axis Powers Fanfiction**

by

**redeyesrabbits**

.

.

**Chapter #1: Finalists**

Ada yang bilang kiamat sudah dekat. Membawa serta tanda-tanda kiamat. Ada yang tidak peduli pada kiamat. Menganggapnya angin lalu yang tidak berharga. Padahal tanda-tandanya nyata. Tapi tak pernah ada manusia yang tahu pasti kapan hari itu 'kan datang. Karena kehancuran dunia ada di tangan Tuhan semata. Bila ada manusia yang dapat menghancurkan dunia, maka itulah kehancuran yang sesungguhnya.

Dedaunan menguning, menjadi kering lalu jatuh karena angin. Mata biru kebiruan itu menatap mengamati. Bagaimana hidup selalu berganti. Bagaimana setiap eksistensi selalu menghadapi kiamat sendiri. Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir bahwa kematian adalah kiamat? Kiamat bagi individu yang menjalaninya. Ketika nyawa dipisahkan dari tubuh dan napas terputus.

Atau mungkin, negara ini akan mendekati kiamat. Ketika suatu masalah diserahkan bukan pada ahlinya, maka datanglah kiamat. Tentu bukan mengutuk Presiden Amerika Serikat sekarang ini.

Jemarinya terangkat, beranjak mengetuk kaca. Dirinya hanya mengamati gerakan jari-jarinya. Getaran halus dari kaca ia rasakan. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak sementara dia terus berpikir. Tentang kiamat. Siapakah yang akan menghancurkan dunia ini. Jemari bergerak sepanjang permukaan kaca yang dapat diraihnya. Menimbulkan berkas yang terbuat karena hangat tubuhnya yang bersentuhan dengan dinginnya kaca. Bergerak abstrak, menuliskan simbol tak terbaca di sana.

Dunia telah diramalkan akan hancur sejak beratus tahun yang lalu. Mulanya kasus penipuan yang melibatkan telur ayam. Atau tentang orang gila yang langsung menafsirkan hal-hal yang tertulis di Alkitab mentah-mentah. Ah, bahkan para malaikat yang tinggal di surga tidak ada yang tahu, bagaimana mungkin manusia tahu akan hal itu?

"Yo, Matt!"

Gerakan tangannya di permukaan kaca berhenti. Panas dari tubuhnya meninggalkan serpihan uap yang melebar di permukaan kaca. Untuk sesaat dia hanya terdiam mengamati pergerakan embun itu. Lalu perlahan dia menengok mencari sosok yang tadi memanggilnya. Mata biru itu sedikit melebar saat menatap orang yang memanggilnya tadi. "Ah, Alfred."

Alfred—orang yang memanggilnya itu, berdiri sekitar satu meter di sampingnya. Seorang yang begitu mirip dengannya. Walaupun jika diamati lebih teliti, seharusnya semua orang tahu perbedaan besar antara mereka. Kembarannya itu mengenakan pakaiannya yang biasa. Kemeja putih dengan dilapisi jaket bomber. Kedua tangan diletakkan di pinggang, memperhatikannya dengan heran. "Hei, sudah mau pulang belum?"

Tertegun sejenak, dia mengerjapkan matanya dengan perasan bingung dan heran. Cepat-cepat dia memutar kepalanya, menatap ke arah langit sana. Awan mulai membiaskan warna kemerahan dari matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Semburat kemerahan membaur dengan biru gelap langit. Menimbulkan pencampuran warna paling indah yang pernah dilihat. Sayang sekali hanya sedikit yang dapat menikmatinya. Untuk sesaat dia hanya diam mengamati, menikmati perasaan magis yang muncul karena melihat pemandangan itu. Lalu dia kembali menatap kembarannya, hanya untuk mengangguk—memberikan isyarat bahwa dia sudah mau pulang. Merapikan buku-bukunya yang masih berserakan di atas meja lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Bangkit dari tempatnya duduk sedari tadi sembari menjinjing tasnya. Lalu berjalan menuju tempat saudara kembarnya berdiri.

"Langsung pulang?" Alfred memastikan.

"Iya," suara lembutnya menjawab, ditambah dengan anggukan kepala yang samar. Seharusnya itu lebih dari cukup untuk meyakinkan saudaranya.

"Baiklah!" sebuah lengan kuat merangkulnya lalu menyeretnya pergi dari ruangan yang sedari tadi dia tempati.

"A-Alfred, pelan-pelan! Aduh," keluhan lirih darinya seperti tidak didengar. Sedikit kesal, tapi kemudian tersenyum kecil lalu mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan tempo gerakan saudara kembarnya.

.

"A-Alfred, pelan-pelan! Aduh."

Bagaimanakah kalimat itu dapat muncul dari mulut saudara kembarnya? Mari lakukan semacam flashback ke setengah jam yang lalu.

Dimulai dari ketika dia masih berjalan sambil bercakap-cakap dengan seorang di seberang sana melalui teknologi bernama ponsel atau telpon genggam. Ketika pembicaraannya kelihatannya telah selesai, tangannya bergerak menutup ponsel flap miliknya. Dengan lincah memainkan jemarinya, memutar-mutar ponsel itu tanpa takut. Jika jatuh dan hancur pun, dia dapat membeli ponsel yang lain. Hal-hal fana seperti itu dapat dengan seketika hancur dan hilang. Penggantinya akan dapat ditemukan dengan mudah. Terkadang—ah, bukan—sering kali membutuhkan uang. Semua benda yang ada di dunia memerlukan uang. Kapitalis. Begitulah dunia sekarang. Di jaman dahulu babi dapat ditukar dengan sayuran –barter istilahnya. Seiring dengan perkembangan, barter dianggap kuno, merepotkan, _et cetera et cetera_. Lalu dimulailah peleburan logam. Logam lalu bernasib sama dengan barter, dicipatakanlah uang kertas. Praktis, dapat dilipat, mudah dibawa.

—dan topiknya melenceng dari jalur.

Intinya, jaman sekarang ini semua membutuhkan uang. "_Money isn't everything, but everything needs money_." _Try to be realistic, lad_. Mungkin ada beberapa yang memang tidak membutuhkan uang, tapi semua barang ekonomi membutuhkan uang. Dan hampir semua benda di atas bumi adalah barang ekonomi. Itu fakta yang tak bisa dihindari.

—dan semakin melenceng saja.

Kesimpulannya, dia dapat membeli ponsel lain jika nantinya ponsel yang kini dimainkannya meluncur dari genggaman lalu hancur berkeping-keping. Uang bukan hal yang sulit untuk dia dapatkan, mungkin sulit bagi orang lain. Baginya tidak. Dia memegang kartu kredit ayahnya, hanya agar kau tahu saja. Itu bukan tindak kriminal. Oke, akui saja kalau dia memang tidak meminta izin saat mengambil kartu itu dari dompet ayahnya yang terbuat dari kulit buaya dan disembunyikan dengan cermat di bawah tumpukan dokumen di dalam laci meja kerja lantai tiga. Tapi kalau dia tidak melakukannya, dia dan Matthew tidak akan bisa belajar di _University of Washington_ dan tidak punya tempat tinggal juga tidak bisa makan dengan layak. Hanya agar kau tahu saja, ayahnya bahkan tidak mengirimkan wesel atau apapun. Untunglah kartu kredit yang dibawanya tidak diblokir. Mungkin lelaki tua itu tahu akal-akalan putranya itu.

Kalau kau tanya darimana dia tahu password-nya, itu adalah ikatan batin antara ayah dan anak.

Dengan sigap ponsel dia genggam erat lalu memasukkannya ke dalam salah satu saku jaket bombernya. Berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan di_ Departement of Philosophy_. Berjalan kasual, biasa saja karena yang dia temui bukanlah siapa-siapa. Setidaknya bukan semacam kekasih atau sederajat itu. Dia hanya menengok saudara kembarnya yang suka sekali menyendiri di ruangan ini. Hanya menengok, bertanya apakah dia sudah mau pulang atau belum. Kalau belum, nanti silahkan pulang sendiri. Kalau sudah, mari pulang bersama. Atau mau mampir ke McDonald terlebih dahulu?—manaajabolehlahhh.

Ruangan itu terlihat kosong. Kosong dalam arti tidak ada mahluk hidup di dalamnya. Aneh. Sensornya tidak mungkin salah apalagi rusak. Seharusnya saudara kembar dapat berbagi pikiran satu sama lain. Ah, mungkin kacamatanya yang salah. Mungkin minusnya berkurang, jadi dia tidak dapat melihat kehadiran Matthew. Atau mungkin saudara kembarnya itu sedang bersembunyi di bawah meja. Atau mungkin—mungkin—a-apa ya? Yah, pokoknya Matthew pasti di sini. Dia yakin. Sensornya tak mungkin salah.

"Yo, Matt!"—_Matt_—_Matt_—_Matt_.

Suaranya sungguhan menggema? Itu mengerikan.

"Ah, Alfred," setelah beberapa saat menunggu jawaban, akhirnya jawaban itu datang.

Kaget. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat melihat kembarannya ternyata hanya berjarak satu meter di depannya. Heran. Ah, kacamatanya harus diganti. Lensanya maksudnya. Oh, well. Yang penting sekarang dia dapat melihat Matthew. "Hei, sudah mau pulang belum?"

—lalu terjadi beberapa dialog dan kejadian yang sudah dideskripsikan. Seharusnya kalau sudah membaca, pasti sudah tahu. Dia mau saja mendeskripsikan ulang, hanya saja nanti dikatakan sengaja untuk menambah jumlah kata. Heck. Apa pula itu jumlah kata? Memangnya dia sedang mengetik di komputer apa? Dan kalau semua di_skip time_, maka sekarang adalah waktunya untuk menghentikan _flashback_.

Dia melambatkan tempo berjalannya agar Matthew dapat mengimbangi. Perlahan dia mengendurkan rangkulannya agar saudara kembarnya dapat lebih leluasa bergerak. Tadi katanya mau langsung pulang ya? Sayang sekali, padahal dia ingin pergi ke McDonald sebentar, membeli asupan _burger_. _Hamburger_, _cheeseburger_, ataupun _beefburger_. Mana saja boleh, yang penting dia mau makan _burger_.

"Eh, Matt, Kita ke McDonald dulu ya? Ya ya ya?" tiba-tiba berubah menjadi anjing kecil perajuk. Seakan sedang mencoba menaiki kaki sang majikan agar mau bermain frisbee. Tentu kau tahu frisbee. Tidak tahu? Gunakan internet untuk mencari tahu kalau begitu. Oh, ayolah. Seorang seperti Matthew tidak mungkin menolak permintaan saudaranya kan? Matthew kan layaknya malaikat yang diutus oleh surga untuk mendamaikan dunia.

—_dan dia adalah setannya. Muahahaha_.

"Eh—err—baiklah," serentetan kata dengan suara lembut terdengar. Oh, apalagi yang dapat membuatnya berjingkrak. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja bilang ingin makan di tempat kesayangannya itu lalu membiarkan Matthew pulang sendiri. Itu akan lebih simple sebenarnya.

"Oke!" semangat terkumpul. Langsung saja dia menarik tangan Matthew dan berlari sepanjang koridor.

"A-Alfred!" sayang sekali suara itu terlalu lembut untuknya. Jadilah saudaranya itu harus menderita, entah yang keberapa kalinya. Ah, tapi sudahlah, dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini.

.

Ruangan itu mulanya belum terlalu kosong, ada satu eksistensi yang berdiam diri di sana. Mempermainkan jemarinya di atas permukaan kaca sembari memikirkan banyak hal. Hal-hal yang jarang dipikirkan oleh manusia-manusia lainnya. Lalu seorang manusia memasuki ruangan itu. Sesosok yang sangat mirip dengan lelaki berambut pirang yang pertama. Mereka kembar dan itulah kenyataannya. Bersama mereka keluar dari ruangan itu sambil sesekali mengobrol santai. Berjalan seiring sejalan sepanjang koridor universitas itu. Berdua mereka terlihat seperti timur dengan barat. Satu terlihat rapuh dan lembut, satu terlihat sangat kuat. Yang melindungi dan yang dilindungi. Mungkin dalam kehidupan sebelumnya mereka juga seperti itu. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Mata layaknya permata rubi itu mengamati setiap gerakan dari dua entitas itu. Mengamati baik-baik setiap langkah yang diambil, setiap kata yang keluar, setiap tarikan napas. Menyeleksi semua yang telah dilakukan. Dua tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Punggung bersandar pada kusen pintu dengan gaya kasualnya. Dia hanya mengamati tanpa mengeluarkan suara sepatah katapun. Walaupun tanpa mengeluarkan suara pun semua orang pasti mengenalinya.

Ya, memangnya siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Gilbert Beilscmidt? Pemuda yang diduga albino itu. Yang suka sekali mengacau dengan kedua temannya yang lain. Yang suka membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Yang suka menyidiri.

Perpaduan yang aneh.

Sedari tadi dia berdiri di depan ruangan ini. Sedang menunggu sebenarnya, tapi karena lama dan dia mulai bosan, dia akhirnya mencari-cari objek yang dapat diamati. Perhatiannya tertumbuk pada seorang pemuda yang kelihatan tengah melamun di dalam ruangan tadi. Orang lain yang suka kesendirian? Jones yang satu lagi 'kan? Siapa namanya? Matthew kalau tidak salah.

"Matthew..," menggumamkan nama itu selirih mungkin. Seringai terbentuk di wajahnya sementara otaknya mulai bekerja menyusun sebuah rencana. Tentu bukan rencana menjahili seperti yang sering dia rencanakan bersama _partners in crime_nya. Bukan, ini rencana yang lain, yang agak berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan berbeda seperti menurunkan bendera Amerika Serikat menjadi setengah tiang atau menggantinya dengan bendera negara lain. Bukan berbeda seperti sengaja meledakkan laboratorium di _Departement of Chemistry_. Bukan, bukan. Memang masih ada unsur jahil, tapi sama sekali tidak berbahaya, dia berjanji dengan sepenuh hati—bahwa dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik*.

Ahem. Jadi kini objek pengamatannya telah menjauhi jarak pandangnya. Semakin jauh dan semakin kabur bentuknya. Ditarik oleh saudara kembarnya. Mereka kembar, kan? Kalau bukan tolong koreksi, walaupun mungkin dia tidak akan menerima koreksi siapapun. Ingat? Dia yang paling benar.

"Gilbert, _mon cherie_~"

Nahh, itu dia yang ditunggu telah tiba. Rencananya sih, mereka sedang ingin belajar bersama. Atau lebih tepatnya, menyalin pekerjaan rumah milik seorang siswa pintar bersama. Bukannya dia tidak tahu bagaimana mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh wanita yang sudah tua tapi tetap cantik sayangnya sedikit galak itu. Dia hanya sedang malas saja, kalau dia sedang tidak malas, pasti dia tidak akan repot-repot mencontek. Dia otak geng ini, jadi dia yang paling pintar. Ah, ngomong-omong, dosennya itu sudah menikah belum ya? Kalau belum mungkin bisa menjadi target selanjutnya. Kalau sudah bersuami dan memiliki keturunan kan bisa panjang masalahnya nanti.

"Lama sekali Francis, 'Tonio." Berbalik menghadap ke arah dua rekannya itu. Seorang Perancis dan _Spaniard_, yang mengikuti _Departemen of Arts_—sama sepertinya. University of Washington, terletak di Seattle. Dengan satu dari lima mahasiswanya adalah mahasiswa internasional. Kau dapat menemui banyak orang yang berbeda-beda di sini. Berbagai suku bangsa menuntut ilmu di sini. Gilbert sendiri datang jauh-jauh dari Jerman hanya untuk menambah pengetahuannya tentang seni. Bah, padahal dia tidak yakin seni itu akan berguna bagi kehidupannya. Sebenarnya _College of Engineering _akan lebih cocok dengannya.

"Huah, maaf Gil. Edelstein sangat sulit ditipu." Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan dengan mata hijau itu membungkuk, memegang lututnya sendiri. "Tidak salah kalau dia yang terpintar—" Si Pemuda tiba-tiba berhenti bicara, menyadari letak kesalahannya. Biasanya orang yang bersangkutan akan segera memotong dengan sendirinya menggunakan kalimat: _"Heh, aku lebih pintar daripada si mata empat itu! Aku lebih _awesome_ daripada dia!_", tapi tidak ada siapapun yang menyela. Mengambil inisiatif sendiri dengan membersihkan tenggorokkannya lalu segera berkata, "Tentu setelah kau, Gilbert~!"

"Tentu saja terpintar setelah aku! Hahaha, aku yang _awesome_ ini tak ada yang dapat mengalahkan!" menggelegarlah kalimat penuh kebanggaan akan diri sendiri itu.

"Hah~ ya, kau memang yang paling hebat Gil." Francis mengangkat satu lengannya lalu melingkarkannya di pundak Gilbert. Sebuah rangkulan hangat dari seorang sahabat. Hangat itu menular, rangkulan itu menular. Gilbert menarik Antonio dalam satu tarikan saja.

"Kalau nilai tugas kali ini kita mendapat nilai jelek, kita lakukan ini pada Roddie," Gilbert meredahkan suaranya, agar hanya dia dan rekan-rekannya yang mendengar.

Mereka bertiga lalu tertawa bersama, begitu jujur dan lepas.

"Itu jahat sekali, Gil."

"Oh, tapi jika itu berhasil pasti akan menyenangkan~"

Sangatlah jelas yang tadi dia bisikkan adalah rancangan 'hadiah' untuk Roderich Edelstein yang malang.

Mereka awalnya hanya kebetulan satu kelas pada suatu hari di awal musim gugur. Hanya sesaat, mereka menemukan perbedaan dan persamaan dalam diri masing-masing. Keinginan untuk saling dekat dan saling bantu. Dan di hari yang sama kelas itu kacau karena ulah mereka.

"Eh, teman-teman," Antonio berusaha menarik atensi dari rekan-rekannya yang lain. "Aku ada urusan sebentar."

"Urusan?" tanya Gilbert heran. Jarang seorang Antonio mengatakan 'memiliki urusan' di tengah-tengah hal seperti ini.

"Ya, urusan," senyum manis mengembang di wajah itu. "Sedikit pribadi, ngomong-omong."

"Kalau begitu selesaikanlah dulu," Francis bersuara. Tangannya terangkat, terlentang lalu melambaikannya, "Nanti kalau sudah selesai, kabari kami ya?"

Senyum itu masih bertahan di wajah Antonio. Dia pun membuka bibirnya yang terkatup lalu berkata, "Ya! Tentu saja aku akan mengabari kalian!" Benar-benar murah senyum, senyum itu masih terpampang. Sedari tadi sampai sekarang. Dia lalu melambaikan tangannya ringan, "Sampai nanti!" katanya sambil berlalu.

Gilbert mengawasi gerakan sahabatnya itu. Yang setiap langkah semakin menjauh. Semakin jauh, semakin cepat. Langkah kaki itu sekarang tidak dapat dihentikan.

"Oh ya, Francis."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu Matthew? Saudara kembar Alfred Jones?"

.

'_Kenapa tidak terjun sekarang saja?_'

Zamrudnya menatap bosan pada satu titik di atas gedung itu. Bosan sekali. Ayolah, kalau kau mau mengakhiri hidup lakukan saja sekarang. Terjun bebas dari ketinggian seperti itu pasti bukan hal sulit. Sulit jika kau merasa takut akan kematian, tapi bukankah kau sendiri yang mengundang kematian itu? Jadi seharusnya tidak perlu pikir panjang lagi kalau mau terjun, toh dia tidak akan sedih dengan kepergianmu. Tidak akan sedih.

Kehangatan merengkuhnya, dari sepasang lengan hangat itu teralirkan. Menghangatkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan di tengah musim gugur. Hangat dan nyaman, membuatnya merasakan nyaman dan terlindungi. Hangat membuatnya terlena, membuatnya ingin menempelkan punggungnya pada dada bidang itu. Ingin terus seperti ini.

"Le-lepaskan, Git!"

Dia berusaha berontak, kedua tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan lengan yang merengkuhnya. Sedikit percuma, kekuatannya tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukannya. Bukannya dia tidak mau, tapi—tapi—

"He? Kenapa?"

"Po-pokoknya lepaskan!"

Tidakkah kau tahu wajahnya telah memanas? Rona merah di wajahnya itu, tidakkah kau lihat? Dia hanya ingin menyembunyikan dirinya yang rapuh itu di hadapan_nya_.

"Tidak asik."

Suara itu merajuk bagai anak kecil. Mendengus pelan, akhirnya dia hanya membiarkan lengan itu tetap merengkuhnya.

Mendongak menatap langit yang dihiasi awan mendung. Hari sudah hampir gelap dan hujan dapat dipastikan turun. Angin berhembus makin kencang, meniup segala sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya. Tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu. Perubahan yang drastis dari langit sore yang indah menjadi langit mendung yang penuh murka. Matanya kembali menatap titik di atas gedung tadi. Ah, sayang sekali, titik itu sudah tidak ada. Mungkin ada seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkannya, atau mungkin sudah terjun terlebih dahulu sebelum dia sempat melihatnya. Sayang sekali.

"Kupikir kau bersama—siapa namanya?"

"Siapa? Matthew? Tadi dia tiba-tiba dia ditelpon oleh seseorang. Akhirnya aku makan sendiri, tidak asik. Kenapa kau tidak datang, Arthur?"

"Tidak punya waktu."

"Bohong."

Menghela napas, sungguh, dia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan orang ini. Tidak punya petunjuk apapun. "Sudahlah, aku mau pulang."

"Eeh, Artie, ikut!"

.

Angin terasa lebih kencang di sini. Hukum alam mengatakan bahwa angin bergerak dari tempat bertekanan udara tinggi ke tempat bertekanan udara rendah. Dan semakin tinggi suatu tempat, angin terasa bertiup makin kencang. Itu dapat dibuktikan sekarang. Memang benar adanya hal itu. Sayangnya dia ke sini bukan hanya semata-mata untuk membuktikan adanya hal itu. Bukan. Langit gelap dan awan kumulonimbus menjadi latarnya sekarang. Nanti malam akan ada badai, dia tahu itu. Jarang ada badai di musim gugur, badai biasanya terjadi pada musim semi 'kan? Petir mungkin sebentar lagi akan menyambar, lebih cepat dari gemuruh karena itu adalah hukum cahaya.

Langkahnya semakin pasti karena tak ada yang menghalangi. Niatnya sudah mantap di dalam hati. Dia akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Tidak ada yang akan bersedih akan kepergiannya. Tak akan ada. Antonio sudah meninggalkannya. Dia sudah mengecewakan orang tuanya. Adiknya tidak lagi menyayanginya. Dunia telah membuangnya. Jadi untuk apa dia memanggil-manggil layaknya orang putus ada agar mereka kembali. Kalau dunia telah membuangnya, maka biarkan dia meninggalkan dunia. Dengan begitu semua masalah akan selesai dengan sendirinya.

Kaki-kaki kecilnya yang ringkih memijak pinggiran gedung itu. Atap kampus yang jarang disentuh. Pagar pembatas telah dilewatinya. Menunjukkan kemantapan hatinya. Dia akan terjun dari sini. Memutus nyawanya sendiri. Mengundang kematian kemari. Dia akan mati, dan semuanya selesai. Dia tidak menyedihkan, yang menyedihkan adalah jika dia mengemis. Hanya agar semua kembali. Karena hal-hal fana itu adalah ilusi. Dia telah siap jika nantinya neraka membuka lebar untuknya. Dia siap. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk hal itu. Tidak perlu menunggu apapun lagi. Tidak perlu menunggu siapapun. Untuk apa menunggu?

Tapi nyatanya dia berdiri di sini. Di ambang kematian sendiri. Tidak dapat bergerak walau hanya sesenti. Kakinya tiba-tiba beku. Mungkin dia mau mengenang detik-detik sebelum kematiannya ini. Atau mungkin keraguan mulai menyergapnya. Tidak, dia sudah mantap. Dia akan terjun dari sini, meninggalkan—

"Lovi!"

—Antonio Carriedo.

"Bastard..," dengusnya kesal. Kenapa orang itu kembali lagi ke sini? Bukankah dia telah ditinggalkan? Dia telah ditinggalkan. Dia akan meninggalkan dan tak ada yang dapat mengubahnya. "Pergi dari sini!" bentaknya kesal. Di saat-saat seperti ini dia kembali. "Kau tidak dengar? Pergi dari sini!"

"Lovino, aku yakin ada penyelesaiannya. Semua masalah—"

"Tidak ada!" memotong perkataan pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu. Mata hijaunya balas menatap mata hijau itu dengan menantang. Ya, tidak ada yang dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya. Atau dia tidak mau menyelesaikan masalahnya. Dua-duanya bisa jadi. "Pergi dari sini!"

"Lovino, kumohon."

Menyedihkan. Memohon seperti itu. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kini dirasakannya. Tidak ada yang tahu lubang menganga di dadanya itu 'kan? Yang selalu membuatnya merasa sakit sehingga berpikir bahwa sakit itu tidak dapat disembuhkan selain dengan rasa sakit lain yang lebih besar. Mati. Begitu saja. Cepat lalu gelap. Dia akan mati dan tak akan merasakan sakit. Dia akan langsung mati di ketinggian seperti ini. Tidak akan ada koma. Tidak ada menginap di rumah sakit. Tidak ada penyembuhan, tidak ada yang dapat menyembuhkannya. Tidak mau disembuhkan.

"Lovi—"

"Selamat tinggal, Antonio." Menyempatkan diri untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, "untuk selamanya." Berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju pinggiran gedung itu. Hanya satu langkah dan dia akan mati. Semua selesai.

"_Selamat tinggal."_

.

.

**And will continue**

.

.

*****© J.K. Rowling

**A/N: **Kenapa nggerakin karakter dengan IC itu susah banget sih? Ah, dan kalau ada miss-typo, maafkan ya, saya tidak seteliti Rei. Dan setelah saya baca ulang, k-kenapa ancur banget yak? Sekali lagi saya minta maaf m(_ _)m

Oh, dan makasih **Rachigekusa**, **j. a. r. w. w. t. n. l **(penname Anda susah dieja, btw #plak), **Ciel L. Chisai Rokujo**, **Apple-Mint Iversion **(Mint~), **R-ndy Krzw**, **just-RnR**, **Nyasar-tan**, **tamtami**, dan **Dogol Brothers** (Rin~) buat reviewnya. Review itu seharusnya buat Rei sih.

Kalau sudah baca, review dong~ fave juga boleh~

Sign,

**Beth.**


End file.
